


Tunnels Under a Desert Home

by Noemi_Artistries



Series: Twin Phoenixes [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Acxa is confused as to how so many people are now involved with her brother, Gen, Keith's full name is Akira Kogane, More stories of Acxa and Keith being twins!, not that she's complaining, she's just happy that Space Dad Shiro is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noemi_Artistries/pseuds/Noemi_Artistries
Summary: Acxa sees a ship arriving to Earth and drags her twin brother Keith with her to investigate. Afterwards, the twins accidentally stumble upon three Garrison students late at night.





	Tunnels Under a Desert Home

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated :)

The many tunnels underneath the desert shack was only known to two people and two people alone. It was a rather strange, how isolated and secluded this place was. The father of Akira and Acxa Kogane did well in building his makeshift home here. 

It was a relatively warm night, still cool enough to make Keith have to listen to Acxa’s nagging of using a blanket when resting at night. Yet, surprisingly enough, that didn’t come to pass this night, as Acxa came racing down from the roof, breathing heavily, excitement and nervousness swirling in her eyes. 

“KEEEEIIIIIIITH!” She exclaimed, grabbing her twin brother’s arm and dragging him up onto the roof. “LOOK!” She shoved a pair of binoculars into his eyes. Keith took a look and his eyes widened when he saw the huge stream of light staining the night sky, making its way to the surface, almost like a shooting star. However, Keith knew to trust his sister’s instinct. That was a ship. 

And it certainly is not one of Earth’s ships. 

Acxa put on her hoodie and bandana, same did Keith, and soon the two of them drove off to the Garrison lab to investigate what was going on. Acxa hugged her brother in delight when she said that the newly arrival might be their long lost friend Shiro that was delivered in that ship to Earth. 

“Now, all that we have left to do is to save him, if it really is him.” Keith began, resting a hand on his chin in deep thought. 

Acxa looked around from the rock they were perched at and eyed the Garrison base.  _ These were the lowly humans that kicked Keith to the curb? Well…  _ Acxa thought to herself.  _ Time for some revenge.  _

Acxa turned over to her twin brother and smiled deviously. “I have a plan, Keitheroo.” 

Keith arched an eyebrow at his sister, but shrugged. Soon, the two of them were detonating a ton of bombs around the area. Keith looked up and urged Acxa to follow him, which she nodded in agreement to. The two of them ran into the lab and towered over the scientists that were currently looking over an unconscious Shiro. The duo ran in and attacked, easily knocking out the men with minimal effort. They looked at each other before hoisting the young man onto their shoulders, ready to leave when suddenly they hear a whiny voice. 

“Nope, nope, no way, nope I’m saving Shiro.” 

The twins looked up to see a young man, maybe a year younger than them with tanned skin walk up towards them, crossing his arms with a frown. 

“Who are you?” Keith asked, confusion etched in his voice. 

The intruder looked annoyed. “Uh, the name’s Lance.” Keith’s confused look mirrored that of Acxa’s face. 

“Keith, seriously who the heck is this person?” Acxa asked, becoming annoyed herself. 

“We were in the same class!?” Lance exclaimed. 

Keith arched an eyebrow. “Oh? You’re a technician?” Despite the fact that Acxa knew her brother wasn’t trying to insult the man, Lance frowned anyway.

“No I’m a pilot! You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck!”

“Oh, I remember you. You were a cargo pilot.”

“Well not anymore. I’m fighter class thanks to you dropping out.”

“Well congratulations.”

“Uh…” Acxa began, clearing her throat. Two other people along with Lance looked up at her, as if seeing her there for the first time. “This reunion is nice and all, but those goons are going to come back soon.”

Lance’s eyes became wide. “Woah wait! You’re a girl!?”

“Sorry,” The larger looker man behind them blushed. “I didn’t notice either.”

The shorter human just sighed and shook her head. At least, Acxa was assuming she was a female. It was hard to tell with her short hair. However, she looked familiar to a girl Keith had met a couple of years back. 

“Well that’s a good thing.” She replied, revealing her face to the three. “‘Cause I’m not the most normal looking people on this planet.”

The trio’s eyes widened when they saw her, which didn’t surprise her or Keith. Acxa always made sure to wear thick so her blue skin wasn’t noticeable. Her hood was meant to be her shield from humans. 

“What. The. Heck. Keith what are you doing with a hot blue skinned lady!?” Lance exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air. 

“She’s my sister.” Keith replied, already starting to walk past the three, out of the lab. 

“I actually see the resemblance.” The green shirted human replied. “My name is Pidge, by the way. Nice to see you again Keith.”

Acxa looked at Keith and saw him give a quick, small smile at Pidge. Despite the quick ending of the moment, it felt genuine. 

“Wait Pidge, how do you know Keith? I’m Hunk by the way.” The yellow shirted human replied. 

Pidge simply shrugged as she ran with Keith and Acxa. “Long story.”

The group quickly boarded the driver, and everyone grunted as it fell back slightly, not built for six people. 

“Acxa and Pidge, you hold Shiro!” Keith called out. As he started up the driver upon seeing the lights of Garrison vehicles nearing them. 

“Why am I holding this guy?” Pidge exclaimed as they drove off into the deeps of the desert. 

“Because Pidge,” Keith began. “You know why!” Keith couldn’t help but grin when he heard her groan. 

And throughout the journey back home, Acxa had to wonder how this journey turned from a three person group to double that. 

 

* * *

 

Acxa ran up and hugged Shiro from behind upon his waking up. “Shiro! You’re back!”

Shiro smiled and hugged her as well, and turned to Keith, who placed a hand on his shoulder. “Good to have you back Shiro.”

“It’s good to be back.” He told the twins as Acxa joined Keith’s side right after the hug. Shiro had met the twins a couple of years back, way before when Keith first signed up for the Garrison. Upon making a promise to not tell anyone about the desert home or Acxa, he got to know them really well before two years later when he had to leave for Kerberos. Despite the obvious alien appearance of Acxa, she looked a lot like her brother, and Shiro long since has been used to seeing her. 

“What happened to you Shiro?” Acxa asked, worry etched in her voice and expression. 

He shook his head, confused. “I wish I could tell you guys. It’s all a blur. How did you two know to come save me?”

Keith and Acxa looked at each other in unison before gesturing Shiro towards the desert home. “You need to come see this.” They both said at the same time.

And see he did. 

 

* * *

 

 

Once everyone met everyone, Keith and Acxa explained exactly what has been happening ever since Acxa came to Earth. Right below the desert home, existed tunnels. Keith went into his living room and showed the many investigations of the desert. With Hunk’s frown-hopper line, Keith and Acxa knew that there was another specialty near them, not just under their home. The twins lead the group down a cellar which connected to tunnels. They eventually walked up to a large ship shaped like a lion, tinted red. 

“Woah!” Lance exclaimed. “What the-”

“Is this the Voltron?” Pidge asked, confused. 

Acxa smiled, but frowned. “No, not exactly. Keith, would you do the honors?”

Keith nodded and placed a hand on the red force field that protected the ship from the rest of the world. It instantly disappeared, and suddenly the vision came. 

The rest of the group except Acxa shuddered in surprise. 

“Uh… Did anyone else see that…?” Lance asked. 

“Voltron is a robot! Voltron is a huge, awesome robot!” Hunk exclaimed.

“And this is only one part of it! I wonder where the others are…” Pidge asked in thought.

Keith turned around and smiled. “Well, thanks to Hunk’s help, we know where the Blue piece is. Right here on Earth.”

The group looked at the twins before Shiro whistled, looking slightly impressed. “You two were busy while I was gone.”

The twins smiled before leading the group back up to the desert, and to the lion carvings that they had taken pictures of and showed to the group. 

The time has come for the future Paladins of Voltron to defend the universe once more, Acxa thought to herself. If they make it to space safely, they might be able to find people that can help them locate the rest of the lions.

At least, Acxa prayed for that to happen. 

And as she followed the future paladins outside, she heard Red roar, and the group looked up to see her surface from the ground, crushing through the ground, effectively sending debris everywhere except the desert house (surprisingly enough).

Acxa turned to Keith and grinned at the group. “Looks like Red’s willing to help us find Blue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
